When Angels Fall
by Smol Kitty Yura
Summary: After a terrible tragedy separates them, Yuichiro and Mikaela. Meet again in the brutal halls of high school. Both oblivious to what the other has gone through in their time a part. One lives only for vengeance, while the other only wants to be free. However a childhood exchange might just be the thing to give them what they want... or take away even more.
1. Once Upon A Nightmare

The green eyed, eight year old boy nervously followed the The Director through the Hyakuya Orphanage. No matter what the woman in front of him said, Yuichiro refused to accept the other children here as his family. As far as he was concerned, he was alone in the world. He did not want, nor did he need a family. A family wasn't worth the pain he was feeling right now. When Child Protective Services took him from his home, he promised himself that no matter what happened he would never get attached to anyone again. That way he would never have to go through this pain again.

The strange woman opened a door to a large and colourful room. There was kids drawings and graded papers all over the walls. One wall had a large rainbow painted on it, with card clouds with names on them tacked to the rainbow. _It's probably a way to trick the kids into behaving well._ Yuichiro thought to himself. There was no way he was going to trust anyone here. He had no reason to.

The woman lead him to the front of the room, right in front of the rainbow wall. She began to speak, "I would like to welcome our new family member. This is Yuichiro. I know you all will become great friends with him." Yuu rolled his eyes at her announcement. "Mikaela, Yuichiro will be sharing a room with you."

"That's awesome!" A blonde boy exclaimed. Mikaela approached Yuu with a smile on his face, "Hi, I'm Mikaela, but you can call me Mika." Mika held out his hand to the new boy.

"Whatever." Yuu grunted, running his fingers through his black hair.

"Come'on! I'll show you to our room." The blonde smiled. He grabbed Yuu's hand and dragged him down the hall.

 _This kid is way too happy for being an orphan._ The black haired boy thought to himself, while staring at Mika in utter amazement. He couldn't understand how the boy before him could be so happy.

Within moments they reached what would be Yuichiro's new room. For now anyway. "Welcome to your new home, Yuu." Mika said, while sitting himself down on his bed. "I'm really glad I finally have a room mate my own age. The younger kids are great and all, but all they want to do is play 24/7." He laughed. Yuu could have sworn Mika's bright blue eyes twinkled when he smiled.

A smile crept onto Yuu's lips, but he caught it and instantly shook it off. "Well don't get used to it." He retorted. Mika's smile dropped the moment he did. "I won't be here that long." He added, beginning to unpack his bag.

"I know why, because a really nice family will adopt you." The blonde replied, his smile had returned to his face.

"Are you really that dense!" Yuichiro snapped, now standing to face the other boy. "Nobody wants me! My own father tried to murder me. And my mother was so convinced that I was demon child that she committed suicide." His green eyes were fighting back tears, but he refused to cry. Especially in front of someone he had just met.

Before his brain could register what was happening a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around him. "That must have been very hard." Mika spoke softly, into Yuu's ear. "Both of my parents abused me." Yuu's eyes widened at the boy confession. "One day they decided they'd had enough of me and they threw me out of a moving car."

Suddenly he shoved the boy off him. "Then how the hell can you be so happy?"

"Because I have a new family now. All of us kids at the Hyakuya Orphanage are one big family. That means you have new family too, Yuu!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Mika." The dark haired boy groaned, while going back to unpacking.

A few minutes later a bunch of the other kids came shouting and running into the room. "Mika! Mika! Do you wanna play with us?"

"Sure!" Mika grinned in agreement. "I bet our new big brother Yuu, would like to play too."

Yuichiro's head snapped round to Mika's words, "Wait! What? I don't want to-"

"PILE ON!" The kids all shouted, as they tackled Yuu to the ground.

Mikaela burst out laughing at the scene in front of him. "MIKA! Tell them to get off me!" It was no use. Mika had no intention of calling the kids off. "Hey! That tickles." Yuu squirmed. He was almost smiling. Something Mika silently vowed to make him do more often.

The next few weeks were pretty much the same at the Hyakuya Orphanage. Almost every day the younger kids would run into the two boy's room, shouting for big brother Mika and big brother Yuu to play with them. And every time they did it would end with all the kids piled on top of Yuu. Sometimes Mikaela would join in the pile on, just to get more of a reaction out of the other boy.

Regardless of how well he tried to hide it, Mika could tell that Yuichiro's smile was becoming more real. Yuu was definitely becoming more and more happy at the orphanage with each passing day.

A few more days passed and Yuichiro's birthday had arrived. He had tried to keep it a secret, because he didn't want any fuss or attention. However, Mika somehow found out. Yuu, figured the director lady told him.

"Yuu. Yuu, wake up." Mika said, gently shaking the younger boy's shoulder.

"Mika, what is it?" The black haired boy moaned sleepily, while trying to bat the other's hand away.

"You need to wake up. It's a very important day."

"What time is it?" Yuichiro yawned.

"A little after six O'clock." He replied.

"In the morning!" Yuu's eyes widened. "Why would you wake me up so early?"

"Because I have something very important to tell you."

"What could possibly be so important that you have wake me up at the crack of dawn? Wait... is someone hurt? Is it Akane? Is she and the other kids okay?" Yuu was a little flustered now.

Mika shook his head, placing his hands on Yuu's shoulders to calm him down. "Calm down, crazy head. Everyone is fine."

Yuichiro narrowed his green eyes at the blonde for calling him a crazy head. "Then what is it?" He grumbled.

"I wanted to wish you a happy 8th birthday!" Mika exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"I thought... how did you find out?"

"I just asked The Director."

Yuu crossed his arms. "Hmph... well don't go telling everyone, okay." He pouted.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

Mika held out what looked like a little paper ball. "You have to accept this birthday present from me."

"Fine." The black haired boy huffed, opening the paper ball. He stared down, slightly confused at the item in his hand. It was a silver pendant, a pair of angel wings that formed a heart. The pendant was on a black string.

"Now no matter what happens, the angels will always be watching over you. And no matter how much you try to deny it, you will look at that and remember that you're never alone."

"Thanks... Mika." Yuu smiled, tying the pendant around his neck.

The following night Yuichiro slept like a baby, one hand clutching the pendant as he did. It was the first time he had slept peacefully and undisturbed in a long time. That was until he was snapped out of dreamland by a very loud banging noise. He shot up in his bed and looked over at Mika, who was still fast asleep. The banging continued, followed by a loud crack. Someone had broken into the orphanage. Yuu leapt out of bed and began trying to shake his room mate awake, " _Mika... Mika, you've gotta wake up._ " He whispered.

"But I don't want to go to school. The other kids pick on me." The blonde mumbled, still asleep.

Yuu couldn't help but frown at the other boy's mumbling, but now wasn't the time. He grabbed a pillow off his own bed and began hitting Mika with it. "Stop it, Yuu. I'm up, I'm up. What's wrong?"

"Someone's busted into the orphanage."

"What-" Mika was cut off by the sound of a gun shot, followed by loud screams. Several more shots were fired and then... silence.

"Hurry up." The younger boy urged, grabbing a baseball bat and leading the way down the corridor. They stopped at the door to the main room of the building. They silently nodded between each other and Yuu suddenly kicked in the door, ready to beat the crap out of the intruder. Once inside the only thing the two boys saw was a floor covered in lifeless bodies... and _a lot_ of blood.

Mika dropped to the floor tears pouring down his face. "No... No... NO!" He cried. Yuu dropped beside him placing a hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him, but he didn't cry. His green eyes grazed over each innocent face. He stared at Akane's beautiful face. He had no doubt she would have been an incredible mother one day. She was always so kind and gentle, but she kept everyone in line at the same time.

The bastards had even shot The Director dead.

There was a sound of footsteps behind them. Yuu jumped around in front of Mika holding the bat in his hand ready to protect the blonde, if necessary. In walked a tall man wearing a white suit with a black shirt, and a long silver pony tail. "My, my, my, what happened here?" The stranger sang.

"Stay back!" Yuichiro warned.

"You have no reason to fear me, my dear boy." The man said, gesturing for the green eyed boy to calm down.

"Why should I trust you? Who are you and what are you doing here?" He was still standing defensively in front of Mikaela.

"My name is Ferid Bathory and I was merely walking by when I noticed the front door had been kicked down. I grew concerned and wanted to make sure everyone was okay. I never thought I would find this." The stranger explained.

"Lord Ferid Bathory, right?" Mika asked. He had finally stopped crying. Ferid nodded, confirming the boy's question. Yuu looked back the blonde with questioning eyes. "He's a nobleman and a very well known scientist." His blue eyes turned back to the man in front of them. "Thank you for your concern, Lord Ferid."

"I only wish I had gotten here sooner." He gravely added. He then held out his hand to help Mika to his feet. Yuu cautiously watched the exchange. At some point he had let the baseball bat fall from his hand. However, noble or not he still didn't trust the strange man. "Now I can't possibly leave you two here, so you are coming home with me." Yuichiro went to protest, but a glare from Mika stopped him.

The nobleman lead the two boys out of the building and into a town car. "I will call someone to collect the bodies and make funeral arrangements."

"That's very kind of you, Sir." Mika thanked, politely.

"If you two are going to be staying with me for a while, I need to know your names."

"I'm Mikaela, and grumpy guts here is Yuichiro." The blonde answered.

"Although I wish it were under better circumstances, it is a pleasure to meet you both."

A little while later and they pulled up to a very large, white mansion. The place that would be they're home until further notice.

 **4 years later...**

Mika quietly opened the door to the room he shared with Yuu. "You missed dinner again. That's the third time this week."

"I wasn't hungry." He answered, not looking up from his book.

"I brought you some food anyway... just in case."

"Really? What did you bring?" Yuu asked, excitedly, dropping his book and staring at the plate in Mika's hands.

"Just a sandwich. Besides I though you weren't hungry." The blonde grinned, raising and eyebrow.

"I'm not. I was just curious." Yuichiro retorted, returning to his I-don't-give-a-crap attitude. His composure collapsed the moment his stomach roared as loud as a lion though.

"If you're not hungry, then I guess I'll just have to toss this." Mika teased.

"Don't do that- I mean... that would be a waste of food. So I may as well eat it." He handed Yuu the plate and within minutes the contents was gone.

"I knew you were hungry." The older boy laughed.

"Thanks, Mika. I don't know where I'd be with out you." Yuu thanked, running a hand through his hair.

"You'd probably starve to death." Mikaela frowned, staring at his only family with sad eyes.

Yuu caught his stare, "Mika, what's wrong?"

"Why do you avoid eating dinner with us?"

"It's nothing to do with you." Yuichiro sighed, "I just don't trust Ferid."

"Why?"

"There's just something about him... I can't explain it. Anyway it's getting late. We should turn in, before the storm hits."

"A thunderstorm?" Mika asked, almost trembling. It didn't take very long for Yuu to figure out that his ever happy room mate is terribly afraid of thunderstorms.

"Yeah, the weather report on the radio said there would a small storm tonight. It'll blow over by around 3am tonight." Yuu said, climbing into bed. Moments later, Mika climbed in beside him. Every time there was a thunderstorm he would let the blonde sleep next to him, so that he didn't feel as afraid. That was fair, because Mika would do the same for him every time he had a nightmare. Which was almost _every_ night. Neither one minded though.

It was a little after three in the morning, and just as the report had said, the storm had passed. At some point the trembling blonde had curled into Yuu's chest. He wrapped his arms around him and he instantly relaxed. "Mika." Yuichiro began, not really expecting him to respond. "If I ran away from here, would you go with me? I mean, I would leave on my own but- I don't want to leave you alone. And you're the only family I have, so I don't want to leave that. I would be crazy if I did."

"Yes." Mika clearly spoke. "If you want to leave that badly, then yes... I'll run away with you."

"Really?"

The blonde nodded, getting out of the bed. He began to get dressed and was packing a bag. Yuu just stared at him in surprise. He hadn't yet processed what was happening. "Well come'on. We better get moving before everyone wakes up." His brain finally clicked, and Yuu jumped to action.

The two successfully made it through the the mansion. All they had to do was walk across the foyer and head out the front door. They stepped out towards the door, but suddenly froze upon realising... they had been caught.

"Oh no... my poor little lambs are trying to run away." Ferid sang, stepping in front of the door. "Did you really think I would just let you leave?" He then unlocked the door. "I know let's make it a game. If you can get past me and out this door, then you win. But..." He paused aiming a gun at us. "If I shoot you, then I win."

Before the pair could react, Lord Ferid had advanced on them. He was now a couple meters away from them, and he had his gun pointed at Mikaela. Without a second thought he pulled the trigger. The moment he did, Yuichiro grabbed the gun out of his hand and fired it at the nobleman's head. "Die, you bastard!" He cried, as he did. He then dropped to the ground and held Mika in his arms. "Mika, you've gotta stay with me." Yuu could hear people coming. So he tried to lift Mika up in his arms, but he just wasn't strong enough. Instead he dragged him across the floor leaving a blood trail. "Just go, Yuu. Leave me here." The blonde ordered.

"No! I won't leave you, Mika! I can't lose you, I won't." Yuichiro cried.

"Go you idiot! Run! Get out of here, before they kill you too!" Mika screamed.

Hesitantly, Yuu did as he was ordered and ran. His pain filled screams filling the room. He didn't stop until he figured he was far enough away. He found himself in a park. He was so tired from the nights events that he lay down on a park bench to sleep, completely ignoring the pain of the cold. It was winter and there was snow everywhere, but none of that mattered to Yuu now. He had broken the promise he had made to himself over four years ago. He got attached, he had allowed himself to find a new family- only to have it ripped away from him.

 _Never again._ He vowed to himself. _Never again._


	2. The Birth Of Monsters

**Enjoy =)**

 **4 years later...**

"Krul!" Mika yelled up the stairs, "Hurry up, or I'll be late on my first day. It's bad enough I'm the new kid who transferred in mid-term. I am not going to be the kid who is always late, because his little sister doesn't seem to know the concept of time."

"It's your own fault." Krul answered, making her way down the stairs and leading the way through the foyer. "You're the one who wanted to go. You could have stayed here and keep getting home schooled. And I'm older than you, Mikaela. So don't go around telling everyone I'm your little sister."

"Whatever you say little sister." The blonde grinned, patting her pink head. That earned him a glare, but he just shook it off. "Besides, if I have to stay stuck in this place for one more day, I'm going to go insane."

"You can't go insane, Mika. That would be impossible."

"Why do you say that?"

A smirk made it's way on to the pink haired girls face, before she answered, "You're too nice and besides, you can't be what you already are."

It took the the blonde a moment to catch what Krul was implying. "Wait- Are you calling me crazy?"

"Would I do that to my little bro?" She said, with a wink.

Mika simply huffed and followed her out the door. As he walked he got completely lost in his thoughts. Memories of that horrible day- the day the monster inside him was born.

 _As I lay on the floor I was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Mikaela. Can you hear me? Mika, stay with me, okay." A familiar voice called. It was Krul Tepes. She was Lord Ferid's niece. Whether they were related by blood or not, she was always blunt about she felt about him. She didn't like him, because she didn't trust him. That was something she had in common with Yuichiro. I could only hope he was safe._

 _My eyes opened and they were staring up at red eyes. I smiled slightly at her the concern in her eyes. She turned away and made her way towards Ferid. My eyes followed her. "Uncle Ferid! What the hell did you do!?" She screamed._

 _The silver heaired man sat up. I was confused, there was no mark on his head where, Yuu shot at him. And there was no blood. "Krul, dear. Would you not shout so loudly. My head is aching enough as it is."_

" _What the fuck happened? What did you do? Why is Mikaela laying in a pool of his own blood, while you don't even have a scratch on you?" She demanded. Her tone was quieter, but you could hear the anger boiling over inside of her._

" _I wouldn't say that. I used a metal button that I had in my pocket to deflect the bullet, but the impact has given me quite the headache." Ferid replied, in his singsong tone._

 _Krul rolled her eyes at the man. "Piss off uncle! Before I give a real headache to complain about." She turned back, to walk over to me again._

" _Now is that anyway to talk to your dear old uncle?" The nobleman said, with a grin. He knew he was ticking her off. He always did it. He lived for the reactions on people's faces. If I didn't know he was human, I would say he was some form of psychotic monster._

" _I said, PISS OFF!" She screamed back. I'm pretty sure she broke the sound barrier with that scream._

 _Ferid stood to his feet and began walking up the stairs. "Okay, okay. I'll leave you to alone." He waved, before stepping out of sight._

" _Mika. There is something I must tell you." I looked up to see Krul, standing over me. "I'm a vampire and I am afraid the only way to save you- is if I turn you."_

 _It took me a moment to figure out what she was saying. To stop me from dying, she was going to turn me into a vampire like her. How did I never notice she was one, before all this. "No... I don't... want it." I weakly said, slowly shaking my head._

" _I'm sorry, but I won't take no for an answer. You've become like a little brother to me and I refuse to lose you." Krul said, sitting on my stomach. I tried to protest, but I barely had the strength to speak. I knew death was close. Before I could speak again, her lips were on mine. I could feel a stale liquid running down my throat. My eyes widened as I suddenly felt really weird. It was as though my entire genetic make up was doing a 180 flip- and it hurt. I let out an agonising scream as my body began to heal itself. The pain was so much, that I passed out._

"Helloo? Earth to Mika." Krul said, shoving her face right in front of Mika's. The moment he snapped out of his flash back he jumped out of his skin.

"What the hell, Krul!?" The blonde barked.

"Sorry, you were completely spaced out. What were you thinking about?" She asked, sounding a little concerned.

"I was thinking of the day you turned me into a vampire. You should have just let me die." Mika replied. He considered that to be the day the monster inside of him was born. As much as he loved Krul, he hated her for turning him. The moment Mikaela drank Krul's blood, they became apart of each other. That was the day they became brother and sister. They were now quite literally- blood related.

"I couldn't do that. Then I wouldn't have you now little brother. I would have been very sad." Krul wrapped her arms around the down looking blonde. "I'm sorry that you're so sad being a vampire. If there had been any other way to save you that day I would have done it. However sorry I am, I don't regret it. I know you think you're a monster, but that's impossible."

The pink haired girl's desperation to comfort and affirm him, causes a smile to grace his lips. Mika placed his arms around her too, hugging her close. "How can you be so sure about that?" The blonde asked. It's not the first time he has asked her this and it probably won't be the last time. Mika had always been an insecure person. Normally he is a star at pretending otherwise, but around Krul his act is meaningless. She can see right through him. So he doesn't bother to try hiding it. No matter how many times she has had to deal with this exact conversation, she never stopped encouraging him.

"Because I know you Mika. You are kindest soul in this entire world. You would rather starve to death than drink the blood of a human. A monster wouldn't do something like that. A monster would have no problem ripping people apart."

"I just drink your blood instead." Mika sighed, tightening his grip on his sister.

Krul abruptly pulled out of the embrace. "I don't mind, if it makes you hate yourself a little less. Besides..." Her soft face scrunched up in a huff, as she crossed her arms, "By calling yourself a monster, you are also calling me one. Do I really look like a monster to you?"

Mikaela studied her face as it continued to look even more grumpy than before. Despite being older than him, Krul was still just a kid to Mika. Her cute baby face, mixed with that grumpy look, he couldn't help but burst out laughing at her. It made him laugh so hard it hurt. He had to hold his stomach to stop from bowling over.

"What's so funny?" The pink haired girl demanded to know.

"Your face when your angry... it's adorable." Mika knew that comment would earn him a glare, but he also knew it was worth it. The blonde prepared himself for some form of physical punishment as well, but luckily for him the school bell rang as they approached the gates, signalling a five minute warning to get to classes. "Well look at that- saved by the bell. I better get to class. Bye little sister, I'll see you at lunch." Mika waved running towards the building.

"I'll get you later, Mika. And I'm older than you!" Krul shouted after him. The blonde had no doubt she would get him back later, but the hilarious look on her face kept him smiling. So it was worth it.

And even though it riled her up, Krul was happy to see Mika smile. Something he hasn't done very much of since that day. It used to be impossible to get him to stop smiling, but after Yuu left it became a very rare sight. At the start he never smiled and he was so depressed all the time. It was obvious he was worried about what had become of the other boy. Was he dead? Did he get picked up by CPS? Or worse?

Mika hurried through the halls to get to his first class in time. Along the way he overheard a disturbance that stole his attention. As the blonde rounded the corner, a fair haired boy with big hazel eyes was slammed against a locker. "Please... don't hurt me. I'm sorry, but if I had gotten you anything higher than a 'B' then the teachers would have caught on and we both would have been in trouble." The boy against the locker begged.

"Are you calling me stupid!?" A guy with rough, brown hair yelled. "That's not very smart, Yoichi." He grinned, the three other guys beside him following suit. "What do you think we should do to him, Yuji?" The bully asked his right hand man. A guy with mid-length, light brown hair.

"I think we should teach him a lesson, Yamanaka." Yuji answered, cracking his knuckles. Yamanaka was the first to raise his fist. Yoichi closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. But it never came. He opened his hazel eyes to see a tall blonde standing in front of him. His eyes widened to see the blonde had caught Yamanaka's fist with his hands. Mika pushed against the fist, causing the guy in front of him to fall backwards.

"I think you should get to class and learn some lessons of your own, dumb ass." Mika snapped at him.

Yamanaka jumped to his feet and swung for the blonde, but he was to fast and dodged it. Instead his fist collided with the locker behind the blonde. "Aaahhhh!" The bully screamed in pain.

"I won't tell you again... get to class." Mika ordered firmly.

"This isn't over new kid." Yamanaka glared, as him and the rest of them ran off.

Mikaela turned to the wide eyed Yoichi sat against the same lockers he was earlier thrown against. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping the fair haired boy to his feet.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I would have been mince meat." Yoichi smiled, with a faint laugh.

"Who are those guys anyway?"

"They're a group called, The Four Horseman Of John. They are a gang that you really don't want to mess with."

"Hmph. They seem like nothing more that a group of thug trust fund kids with nothing better to do." Mika paused to gather his thoughs, "You shouldn't let them push you around like that. Don't you have any friends who could have helped you?"

Yoichi nodded, "Yeah. I have an older brother and I normally hang around with him and his friends. I'm a sophomore and a bit of a nerd, so I don't really have my own friends."

"Where was your brother then? Why wasn't he here to protect you?" Mika asked.

"He's already in class. Yamanaka likes to grab me before I get there." Yoichi studies the blonde's face. "Your the new transfer kid aren't you?" Mikaela nodded in reply. "I'm Yoichi, it's nice to meet you." He held his hand out to the new student, but he was already walking away.

"Take care of yourself, Yoichi." Mika called back.

"Wait! What's your name?" The hazel eyed boy yelled after him, but he was long out of ear shot.

The blonde hurried to his first class, no longer caring that he was late. He was happy he was able to help that kid.

Lunch had finally come around. So as to blend in with the rest of the students, he stood in the lunch line, awaiting his own plate of slop. He would satisfy his thirst later, away from prying eyes. From when he first became a vampire, Mikaela refused to drink the blood of a human. Being a genetic scientist, Lord Ferid had assess to as much blood as he needed for his work. This arrangement was perfect, given the fact that he was the legal guardian of two vampires. It wasn't as though the blonde had to drink blood _directly_ from a human, but he still always refused it. As a result Mika never became a _complete_ vampire. That is the reason his eyes have remained blue, and not the same red that Krul's eyes are. By living off her blood he stays a incomplete vampire. Capable of ageing, just like the rest of the world. The only reminder that he wasn't completely damned.

Mika's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the head. "Told ya, I'd get you back." A familiar voice sang.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" The blonde whined, rubbing the new sore spot on his head.

"You were totally spaced out again. I just couldn't resist." Krul laughed. Then her face suddenly became serious, "I overheard something interesting in class this morning." She had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah. What was that?" Mika absently asked, playing with the food on his plate. He took a sip of his black coffee as she continued, "That some mysterious heroin saved that Saotome kid from The Four Horseman Of John gang." Mika's eyes widened. "I wonder who that was?" A nervous blush graces her brother's face and she bursts into a fit of giggles. "Way to make an impression on your first day, Mika."

"It was the right thing to do. I was hardly going to let them beat the kid to pulp, when I knew I could stop it." The blonde pouted.

"Well, Yoichi is determined to find you. He wants to thank you... properly." Krul said, with a wink. "He probably wants to give you a blow job." She bluntly added.

"What!?" Mika choked on his coffee.

"Chill out, Mika." His sister laughs while rubbing his back to ease his coughing. "It was a joke and any way, everyone knows he has a thing for that Hiragi girl."

"Who?" The blonde questioned, his voice still a little raspy from coughing.

Krul pointed to a table across the cafeteria. There were three people sitting at the table a girl with blonde pigtails, another girl with purple hair half up with a pink bow and then a guy with black hair who I could only see the back of. "She's the one with the purple hair."

"I guess she is kinda cute." He commented, resting his head in his chin on his hand.

"Do you have a thing for her too?" Krul grinned.

"Of course not." Mika said, crossing his arms. "I have no interest in all that dating crap."

Krul frowned at that, "You know Yuu wouldn't want you isolating yourself. You're allowed to make more friends, date and move on."

"Please don't talk about him as though he's dead." The blonde warned.

"I know he's not dead, but he is gone-" Krul was cut of when she noticed her brother was in pain. He hasn't drank blood in a few days.

"Fuck up- you don't know anything." He seethed. After a few moments his pain seemed to lessen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay." Her voice was soft and understanding.

"No it's not." Mika answered standing up. "I have to go to the bathroom before class. I'll see you back at the house. And with that he left. Krul knew that Yuichiro was a sensitive topic for the blonde. That's why she didn't mind him reacting the way he did.

Mikaela did go to the bathroom. Everyone was at lunch so the bathrooms were virtually empty. He locked himself in a cubical, putting the toilet lid down and sitting on it. He pulled a crimson filled vial out of a zip pocket in his bag. He downed the contents and placed the empty vial back in his bag. The fact that he had to drink blood was the only thing he needed to remind him that he was in fact... _a monster_.

 **Until the next chapter ;)**


	3. A New Family

**Merry Christmas my lovely readers. This is my Christmas present to you. Also there is one last Chapter of Impossible love to come out, for anyone who's interested.**

 **Enjoy =)**

" _Hey, Kid! Wake up. This is a public park, you can't sleep here." I heard someone call. "If you don't wake up I will have no choice, but to dump my bottle of water over you, to get you up." The voice threatened. I didn't care. Mika was dead. I had lost everything. Nothing mattered any more. I just wanted to shut the world out. It was a cruel, disgusting and evil place, that has proven to me too many times that it hates me. Why would I want to stay in a place like that?_

 _Moments later what felt like a waterfall fell on my head. I shot up to face the person responsible for my now dripping head. "What the fuck are you playing at!?" I snapped._

" _Oh my. You've got one filthy mouth... for a kid. Maybe I should have poured that water in your mouth instead of over your head." The dark haired stranger said. He had purple eyes, and had longish dark hair with a slight wave. He wore a navy suit jacket lined red embroidery, a white shirt and navy jeans. He looked like a complete creep, but I noticed a badge picking out of his jacket pocket. He must be a cop or something. Which made me want to fight him that much more. Me and authority figures never did get along._

" _Like I give a damn what a creep like you thinks." I retorted. I crossed my arms and turned my head from him, in hopes that if I ignore him long enough he'll go away._

" _If I'm such a creep then you won't mind if give CPS a little call." The man smirked._

 _My head snapped back to him. The mention of Child Protective Services caused my snarky attitude to disappear. "Please don't... don't call them." I begged._

" _Why shouldn't I? After all you are kid, who slept on a bench in the snow. There's no way I can just walk away. You'll catch your death if you sleep out here another night." I studied his face, unsure of the sincerity of his statement. I wondered if this ass-hole actually cared about me. "If a kid were to die on my watch when I could have prevented it, that would create a big black mark on my squeaky reputation." And there it is. Of course he doesn't give a shit about me._

" _I'm not going anywhere with those bastards!" I retorted. I stood up and turned to leave, but the man grabbed my wrist stopping me. "I'm afraid you have no choice, kid."_

" _I won't go back into the system! I can't! Please don't make me." I was begging to choke on my emotions, but right now I didn't care. I won't go to another orphanage and I certainly don't want to be placed in a group home._

" _I'm sorry kid, but my hands are tied-"_

" _Please... I can't lose anyone else." I interrupted him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. The stranger froze for a few minutes, not knowing what to make of the situation._

 _He let out a defeated sigh, wrapping his own arms around me. "One night."_

" _Huh?" I pulled out of the hug and stared up at him, with a confused look._

" _You can stay with me for one night, so that I can find you a foster home. How does that sound?" He said with a slight smile. Something I didn't know he could do, unless it was a smirk._

 _I considered his proposal, and I came to the conclusion that it's better than a group home. "Thank you." I nodded._

 _I followed the man out of the park and to his car. His car was just a little red cleo, a fairly ordinary car. I got in the passenger seat and he pulled out of his parking spot. "So kid, do you have a name?"_

" _Yuichiro Hyakuya."_

" _Hm... I'm Guren Ichinose."_

 _We pulled up in front of the CPS building. I went to freak out, but Guren spoke before I could, "Now before you get all freaked out at me. We're not here so I can dump you here. They need to meet with you and ask you about some stuff. That way they can put your name in the system and find you a foster home... and if you're really lucky someone might even adopt you." I nodded and obliged._

 _Just as Guren said I was asked a lot of questions about the orphanage and about my time with Lord Ferid. My name was then put in the system and we left for Guren's house. He lived in a two bedroom condo in the city._

 _One night turned into a week, and that turned into a few weeks. Two months later I came back to Guren's from school to find my bag pack and by the door. When I saw it, I couldn't help but wonder what I had done wrong. Why was he kicking me out? Moments later Guren walked into the hall with an unreadable expression on his face. "You're kicking me out! Why?" I demanded to know, I forced myself not to cry. The only time I ever allowed myself to cry in front of Guren was the day I met him. I only let it happen because it kept me out of a group home. I didn't realise he would dump me off at one anyway._

" _I'm not kicking you out, idiot." Guren retorted._

" _Then why did you pack my bag?" I asked._

" _This was supposed to be a one night arrangement, Yuu." He answered._

 _I knew he was right, but I had gotten so comfortable here. And although Guren and I never really got close, we did get along... to an extent. "I know, but I thought- ugh! If you're not kicking me out then where am I going?"_

" _As of this morning you are adopted. Although I have no idea who would adopt and idiot like you." Guren grinned._

" _Whatever old man." I grumbled. "So what is the family like?"_

" _I'll let you make up your own mind about them. Be ready, we leave in five." The dark haired man said._

 _When we pulled up to my new home, I could see it was a nice little town house. Perfect for a family. The Saotome family were really nice and welcoming too. As soon as I was out of the car Guren fucked off. I would of loved to believe that's the last time I'd ever see him, but I just knew that's not the case. He was apart of my life for two months and as much as I hated to admit it hurt to see him dump me off like that. He was an ass-hole, but he also saved my life._

 _Once inside the house, I received a warm welcome. The Saotome family consisted of Mom and Dad, it wasn't my choice to call them that, but they insisted. They used to have a daughter called Tomoe, but she died a few year ago in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Finally there was Yoichi. He was they're youngest son. He had longish brown hair and bright hazel eyes. Although he seemed sad, which is understandable given he lost his sister. Regardless he always had a smile on his face that could brighten anyone's day. He looked no older than ten years old, but surprisingly he was the same age as me. "Hello brother, I'm Yoichi. What's your name?" Yoichi greeted, holding his hand out to me. It gave me a strange sense of_ _déjà vu._

 _I decided to just shake it off. "I'm Yuichiro and I'm not your brother." I grumbled._

" _Of course you are. Now come on, I'll show your new room!" Yoichi exclaimed. He excitedly grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs to my room. When we reached the top of the stairs I whipped my wrist out of his grasp and I just froze. The entire scenario was way too familiar- I hated it. I hated feeling this again. I hated this family for recreating it. Even more than that I hated myself for running away. Mika is dead- and it's my fault. I shook my head furiously, biting down hard on my lips to keep myself from crying. There was no way this was happening again. It can't... I can't go through that again. "Yuu? Are you okay? Yuu?" I heard someone_ _say. I think it was Yoichi, but I was so frozen with fear that I couldn't process anything._

"Yuu, it's okay! Wake up! It's okay." Yoichi called, trying to wake up a very distraught Yuichiro. The dark haired boy shot up. He was shaking, but Yoichi couldn't tell if it was from fear or the cold sweat that covered his body.

"It's about time you woke up." A snide voice said, from Yuichiro's bedroom doorway. Yuu turned to the voice to see Kimizuki. He was wearing a green pullover hoodie and dark blue jeans. His pink hair was flat as always and his rectangular glasses sitting on his nose.

"Kimizuki? What are you doing here?" Yuichiro asked, his face clear with confusion.

"Yoichi called saying he was having trouble get you out of your pit for school, you lazy shit."

"I'm up not dick-wad, so you can piss off." Yuu retorted.

Kimizuki's normally smug face turned serious when he approached his friend's bed and sat on the end beside Yoichi. "Insults aside, are you alright? You seemed pretty shaken up when you woke up there."

"I'm fine-"

"Bullshit! Why do you always lie when there's something clearly wrong with you?" Kimizuki snapped.

"Because there is _nothing_ wrong with me, and if there were I wouldn't tell you because I can handle things myself!"

"That's not fair-"

"Life's not fucking fair! Now build a bridge and get over it!" Yuu screamed back, causing a shocked expression on the pink haired boy's face.

"Fuck it." Kimizuki hissed, standing and walking towards the door. He stopped at the door. "I'll see you at school Yoichi. You can deal with him." He said, looking at me.

"No problem. See you later, Kimizuki." Yoichi smiled.

"Good luck!" Kimizuki shouted back, before heading out the front door.

 _Good riddance. Who the hell does he think he is?_ Yuichiro angrily thought to himself. "You better hurry up and get ready for school. And you may want to hop in the shower." Yoichi said, interrupting Yuu's thoughts.

Once the dark haired boy snapped back to reality, he took a whiff of himself and nodded in agreement. The cold sweat had left a stale odour on his body. Yoichi waited downstairs, drinking a cup of coffee as he did. Yuu hopped in the shower and got ready for school.

"Now class I want you all to pay very close attention the video I am about to play for you. There will be a test next week." The teacher spoke. She then dimmed the lights, put on the video and went back to her desk. She obviously could not care less.

Yuichiro also could not care less. He let out a loud yawn and his stomach was beginning to talk to him. He couldn't believe he was stuck in health class right before lunch. However he was relieved none of his friends had health at the same time as him. That could be both irritating and awkward, and Shinoa would be the very person to make it awkward.

Out of shear boredom Yuu glance up at the screen and the moment he did he regretted it. A sausage and a hot dog bun were having sex. His face instantly heated up and he closed his eyes. He couldn't help but be especially grateful that Shinoa wasn't in this class. The video suddenly went silent. Thinking it was safe, Yuu opened his green eyes and once again he wished he didn't. This time the sausage was having sex with a doughnut. These were definitely images that would ruin his appetite.

Yuichiro just stared at the hot dog in front of him, a hint of terror in his eyes. "Aren't you going to eat your hot dog?" Yoichi asked him.

"Eh... um... no. I'm not really hungry." Yuu answered, handing his brother the hot dog.

"How was class?" The brown haired boy asked.

Yuu's face reddened slightly. "It was... uh... well-"

"Hey, you guys!" Shinoa exclaimed, interrupting Yuichiro. He let out a sigh of relief. "You just had health class, right Yuu?" The dark haired boy hesitantly nodded, realising his relief would be short lived. "I overheard some of the kids in your class talking about an interesting video." Shinoa teased.

"Uh... yeah. What about it?"

"I wanted to know what you thought about it. Did you like it?" The purple haired girl asked with a grin.

Yuu's face reddened a little more just thinking about the video. "I... uh... Oh look, there's Kimizuki." And coincidently Kimizuki sat himself down at the table.

"Hey, guys. What's happening?" The pink haired boy asked.

"Oh we were just talking about Yuu's health class before lunch. They watched food having sex and he got turned on by it." Shinoa answered.

"What!?" Yuu screamed, _almost_ falling off his seat in the process. "I did not get turned on! In fact watching it put me off my lunch and thinking about makes me feel nauseous."

"But why? Sex is such a beautiful and natural thing." Shinoa sang.

"Not if it's food doing it." Yuu mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"So is there any girls you want to do the hot dog dance with?" Shinoa asked.

"No there's no one. I don't like any of the girls at this school. And I definitely don't want to do the hot dog dance!" Yuichiro replied, with an irritated look on his face.

"Oh I get it." Shinoa snapped her fingers. "You're still a virgin. Aww you're so cute and inexperienced."

"Come'on Shinoa, stop embarrassing him. It's not his fault." Yoichi butted in, trying to save his brother from further embarrassment.

"Yeah. It's not his fault he a loser that can't get a girlfriend." Kimizuki added.

"I am not!" Yuu snapped.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Kimizuki challanged. Yuu lowered his head in shame and shook his head, confirming that he hasn't.

"Kimizuki, stop picking on Yuu. It's not his fault he'd rather bone you than me." Shinoa bluntly said.

"Whaaat!?" Yuichiro screamed, falling backwards on his seat and successfully hitting the floor.

"Yuu! Are you okay?" Yoichi asked, helping the fallen boy up.

"Yeah, thanks Yoichi." Yuu shot a glare at Shinoa. She didn't even flinch. "I am not gay!"

"You don't have to hide it, Yuu. We'll love you no matter what." The purple haired girl smiled.

"I'm not and even if I was, there's no way I'd go out with someone as shit faced as Kimizuki."

"What was that you ding dong?" Kimizuki raged.

"You heard me telephone pole."

"You'd be lottery winner lucky to have a boyfriend like me, and I'm way out of your league."

"Do you even hear what you're saying!?" Yuu yelled standing up from the table. "Aaahhh! I'm out of here!" He then stormed off to class.

The rest of classes dragged on for Yuichiro. Mainly because he was still pissed off by what happened at lunch. When the bell rang signalling the end of school, Yuu quickly gathered his things and left the building. It was even better that today was Friday, meaning he had a whole two days away from this place. He was about to exit through the gates, when he heard Yoichi call out for help. Without hesitation Yuu started running towards where his brother was calling from. He rounded a corner and saw Yoichi sitting on the ground against the wall. A guy with blonde hair was standing over him and Yamanaka was trying to throw punches at Yoichi.

Assuming the two boys were trying to gang rape him or something, Yuu jumped to action. He ran over to the scene and punched Yamanaka square in the face. He shot the dark haired boy a shocked and fearful glare. Without a word he ran off.

Yuichiro had gained himself something of a reputation in his years at this school. He liked getting into fights and he never fought back. However when it came to Yoichi or any of his friends, he fought like an animal- holding nothing back.

He then grabbed the blonde pulling him backwards. "Get the fuck of him!" Yuichiro screamed, punching him in the stomach and knocking him to the floor.

"Yuu, stop! It's not what you think!" Yoichi tried to explain.

Yuu ignored his pleas. The blonde tried to get up, but Yuichiro slammed his foot on his stomach to stop him. And for the first time through the entire scene Yuu saw the blonde's face.

How did he miss it? Why hadn't he recognised the blonde before now? His eyes widen, staring at the very face he was sure he'd never see again. "Mika?"

 **Until the next chapter ;)**


	4. Secrets

"M... Mika? Is that really you Mikaela?" Yuichiro stuttered, not realising he still had his foot on Mika's chest. He was shell shocked.

"Yuu-" Mika tried to speak, but Yuu's foot was making it hard for him to breath.

"Mika, what is it!?" The dark haired boy panicked. The blonde patted Yuu's foot and he realised the reason for his old friend's discomfort. He lifted his foot off, apologising excessively and helping him to his feet. "Is that really you, Mika?" Yuu asked again, with a bright and hopeful smile.

Mikaela returned his friend's smile, "It's really me-" Before the blonde could finish Yuu wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Mika wrapped his arms around him even tighter. The two were holding on to each other for dear life. They were terrified of losing each other again. They were both fighting back tears. Yuu refused to cry at school, Mika however was less successful at keeping the tears back.

"I hate to interrupt, but we're going to be late for dinner, Yuu." Yoichi said, awkwardly. The two boys pulled out of the hug and Yuichiro looked a his brother with pleading eyes. "No worries. I'll just tell mom and dad that you had to stay late at school to do some extra work or something."

"Really? That's so awesome! Thanks, Yoichi!" The dark haired boy exclaimed and gave his brother a thankful hug. Once he was free from the hug Yoichi turned to Mika, "It's Mikaela, right?" He asked. He nodded. "Thanks for saving me again."

"It's no problem. If you want I can teach you how to defend yourself sometime?" The blonde suggested.

"Wait... he saved you before? Has that dumb-ass Yamanaka been bullying you again?" Yuichiro raged. He was frustrated because he knew he was missing a lot.

"That'd be great!" Yoichi answered Mika, completely ignoring Yuu. If he wasn't frustrated before, he was now.

"Would someone talk to me!?" He demanded.

"I'll let you guys get back to your reunion." The brown haired boy waved as he turned to leave. "Oh, and look after my brother, Mika. He's very good at getting into trouble." Yoichi shouted, before he was out of sight.

 _So Yuu is his brother_.Mika thought as he stared the gates Yoichi walked out of. "I will." He whispered, to himself.

"Mika." Yuu whined. "Will you tell me what's going on? When did you save Yoichi? And how are you still alive?" He demanded to know.

Instead of turning to answer him, Mika began walking out of the school gates. Yuu grumpily followed behind him, demanding the blonde's attention. The more frustrated he became, the more Mikaela inwardly rolled around laughing. He had forgot how much fun it was to tease the dark haired boy.

They were approaching Shinjuku Central Park. The cold tainting they're cheeks a rose pink and Yuichiro's nose red. Mika thought of just the thing to really tease him. He pulled out his iPod and started playing scaPEgoat. He closed his eyes briefly as he listened close to the lyrics. Feeling every emotion they gave him like it was the first time he'd heard them. Every time he sang along to this song in his room he imagined that he was singing them to Yuu. It felt like a response though. A response to a song he had heard in his dreams, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember the song he was responding to.

Feeling some snow soak in through his shoes he opened his eyes to see Yuu yanking his earphones out of his ears, to get his attention. "Hey!" Mika snapped. "I was listening to that."

"Then quit ignoring me and talk to me!" Yuu gave the blonde a glare while scrunching his nose at the same. Mika couldn't help, but burst out laughing. The dark haired boy look like a little child who had opened a cookie jar only to find it filled with brussel sprouts. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry... Yuu, but... you looked like... a grumpy... five year old." Mika answered, between laughs.

"I am not a child!" He retorted, crossing his arms in a huff.

"You haven't changed one bit." Mika said, once he had composed himself.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Never mind." Mika sat himself down on a swing, while Yuu occupied the swing next to him.

Both boys fell silent, but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable, however each one could tell the other had something on their mind- questions about the last four years of their lives.

Yuu dug his feet into the ground and gently pushed of the ground to swing himself. He moved his legs back and forth to give himself more height. When finally used his feet to bring the swing to an abrupt stop, he opened his mouth to speak. "Thank you for protecting Yoichi, back there."

"It was no problem." Mika smiled, but his smile quickly turned into a frown. "He seems to get bullied a lot."

"Yeah, he does. I think it's because he's so kind and gentle. He could never hurt anyone and people take advantage of that. Yamanaka is a dick that thinks he's cooler than ice."

The blonde sighs, "Preying on the weak. There is nothing cool about that."

"I completely agree. I'd love nothing more than to punch him in the face. But... I heard some new kid already sucker punched him in the face... that was you, right?" The blonde nodded. "Nice one!"

"Thanks, but I only gave him what he had coming to him. It felt good though." Mika held his fist in his hand. He could almost feel the impact of Yamanka face connecting with his fist.

"I can't believe you're the same Mika. You've changed so much."

"Well a lot has happened. With everything we've been through, it's unlikely we would go unaffected."

Yuu studied his friend's blue eyes. They had once held so much life, now they looked as though all the life had been sucked out of them. Well almost. There was a little life, Yuu decided to himself he would get those blue eyes burning bright again. "That's true." He finally greed. "So how did you survive? I mean Ferid shot you right in the chest. How are you not dead?"

Mika froze and thought very hard about how to answer the sudden questions. He knew they would come, so he should have been more prepared before now. "I was as good as dead when you left. A few minutes after Krul showed up and called for an ambulance. The doctors were able to save me just in time."

"Who's Krul?"

"She is Ferid's niece, because you never ate dinner with us you never actually met her."

"Oh. Speaking of what happened to Ferid?"

"He survived too."

"What!?" Yuu raged. "But I shot him right in the head."

"But there was no blood."

"Well... yeah... I guess there wasn't. So how?"

"He used a metal button to deflect the bullet."

"That would explain the clink noise I heard when I put it to his head. That was smart... the evil bastard." Yuu grumbled.

"He's not that bad."

"How can you say that!? He tried to kill us!"

"Yeah, but when you left he one of the only kind of family I had left."

"One of?"

"Yeah. Krul is like my little sister. She takes care of me."

Yuu smiled at that. He was glad his friend had someone like that. He suddenly remebered something. "Krul Tepes? She has pink hair?" Mika nodded. "I've seen her around school. She's annoying, but she is also a good person. She really cares about people. If anyone could be like a sister to you, I'm glad it's someone like her." A wave of guilt suddenly came over him as he held his dark haired head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Mika. I'm sorry I left you- that I abandoned you." Yuu stared at the snow at his feet as tears began landing on it. He didn't even realise he was crying.

Mikeala quickly moved off his swing and knelt down in front his emotional friend. "Don't you dare say that! You have nothing to be sorry for."

Yuichiro's head shot up as he stared at the blonde. _What is he talking about? It's my fault Mika was left alone and almost died. I left him for dead and that is unforgivable._ He thought to himself. "That's not true! I left you for dead. How can you even stand to look at me? Why don't you hate me?" He sobbed, refusing to look the blonde in the eye.

Mikaela's eyes widened as his own tears began rolling down his face. He knew that Yuu would blame himself, but he never realised that he would hate himself so much over it. "Yuu, look at me." Mika said, using his fingers to hold his chin up, so that he had to look him in the eye. "It is not your fault. If it wasn't me then it would have been you. I'm glad it was me, because if you had died I don't know what I would have done. I probably would have killed myself-" _Slap_.

"That's not fair! You don't get to do that! Even when we were kids you were always taking everything on yourself! Don't you think I thought of doing that!? When I ran away that night, I slept on a park bench in the snow. That whole time I was asleep I wanted nothing more than to not wake up. I thought you were dead, you shit head!" The blonde had never considered that Yuu would have thought of suicide as an option. He always thought of Yuu too strong to even entertain such an idea.

The dark haired boy gripped something around his neck. It didn't long for Mika to work out it was the pendant he gave him for his eighth birthday. "You still wear it, I see."

"Yeah, I never take it off. Only to shower of course. I don't know how many times I tore into Yoichi, because I had forgotten it the bathroom." Yuichiro laughed.

"Poor kid." The blonde added. He could tell that Yuu was keeping some secrets from him, but given he was keeping the fact he was a vampire secret, he didn't probe him.

Without warning lightening flashed across the sky, followed by roaring thunder. The moment the sound reached Mika's ears, he buried his head in Yuu's lap. His arms were wrapped tightly around his legs. Yuichiro looked at the shaking boy with a smile. He had missed this. He missed being needed like this. He lowered his head on the blonde's his hand rubbing his back to keep him calm. "Your right, Mika. Some things never change."

"Sh-shut... up." The blonde stuttered.

Yuu kissed the top of his head and sat up. "Come'on let's get outta here."

Mika looked up at him, still trembling. "Whe-where are we... going?"

"You're coming to my house to sleep over." Yuu exclaimed.

"What!?"

Yuu got up from the swing and began walking. Mika followed. "But why?"

"Because we're finally together again after four years and there's a big thunderstorm that's almost on top of us. I'm not leaving you alone again."

"But I need pyjamas and clean clothes."

"You can borrow something of mine."

The blonde finally got up to Yuu as he exited the park. "There's... something else I need."

"What is it?" Mika hesitantly opened his mouth to answer him with a lie. Another roar of thunder caused a whimper to escape his lips instead. He practically ran into Yuu's arms, once again shaking in fear.

Holding a very terrified Mika, Yuu decided to not further probe him on the secret he was obviously hiding. After all he had his own dark secret that he would rather the blonde not know. "Okay. How about we stop off at yours and you can get all that you need to get. You don't have to tell me anything, okay?" Mika nodded and the began walk towards Ferid's mansion.

So that Mikaela felt more at ease, Yuu held his hand as they walked to the mansion. Once outside the gates they stopped. "Can you wait out here? I'll only be a few minutes." The blonde asked, hesitantly letting go of Yuu's hand.

"No worries. I don't really want to risk seeing Ferid anyway." He answered.

Mika went inside, the moment he had the door shut behind him, Krul pounced on him. Evidently scaring the shit out of him. "Krul! Don't fucking scare me like that! Especially when there's a thunderstorm!" He snapped.

"Sorry Miko. I just wanted to know how your first day of school went." She explained, apologetically.

"Couldn't you have asked me like a normal person?"

She shook her pink head, "Sorry no can do. So... how was school?"

Mika shrugged his shoulders. "It was school. I had boring classes got into two fights and saw Yuichiro again for the first time in four years."

"Wait! Back up! You saw Yuichiro!" She exclaimed, with a slight knowing grin.

"Yeah, but you already knew he went to that school didn't you?" The blonde accused.

"Well I have been going there for the last three years." She admitted with a wink.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Mika sounded a little angry, but it was understandable. He bit down on his anger though, knowing that she must have had a good reason.

"Because if you knew you wouldn't have went. You would have kept yourself locked up in here wasting away."

 _Yup, she did have a good reason_. He thought to himself. "Yeah. Your right. Thanks, Krul."

"Aren't I always." The pink haired girl answered arrogantly. "It no problem. You know I love you, Mika."

"I know. I love you too, little sis." The blonde teased, running up the stairs.

"Oh and Mika."

He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at her. "hm?"

"I left about ten days worth of my blood in your drawer."

"Thanks."

"Where are you going?" She asked, with a smile.

"Yuu wants me to stay at his house tonight."

"Ooh a sleepover." She sang, clapping her hands excitedly. "What are you going to tell Uncle Ferid?"

"Like I give a shit what he thinks." Mika scoffed.

"That's my brother." She chuckled. The blonde turned to leave, but Krul called up to him again. "One more thing, Mikaela." The moment she called him _Mikaela_ , he knew what was coming. "I'm older than you!" He heard her yell, just before he reached his bedroom.

As soon as he closed his door he got right down to getting himself organised. He emptied the contents of his school bag and neatly packed some clean clothes and pyjamas. He grabbed three vials of Krul's blood and carefully place the in a pocket of the bag where they won't rattle and break. He slipped on his tan coloured coat, as he forgot it this morning and it's really cold outside. Being a vampire his blood is cold so he feels the cold that much more. Mika also changed his wet socks and shoes. He then headed for the door, but stopped to look back at his room. It's the same room he shared with Yuichiro when he was here. Both beds were still in the room. Ferid was going to take Yuu's away, but Mika insisted that it stay. Most nights he sleeps in Yuu's bed. He could almost see them both at twelve years old. Messing around, laughing and crying together. It seemed like something he would never reach again. Mika smiled, remembering that the impossible was waiting outside his gate for him. He closed his door and ran outside to meet Yuu.

"Are you ready?" The dark haired boy asked with a smile. Mika nodded, but as he did another bolt of lightening flashed across the sky, making him jump. Yuu took hold of the blonde's shaking hand and he instantly relaxed a little. "Better?"

"Yeah. Let's go before the storm gets worse. It's supposed to get really bad tonight." With that the two walked to Yuichiro's house.

 _Step_. _Step_. _Step_. _Step_. "Is there any more news on, _The Seraph Of The End_?" A voice asked.

A young woman with wheat-coloured hair, turned to the voice. "Oh Officer Ichinose. I'm sorry, but we've found nothing else.

"How many times must I tell you, Sayuri? Address me by my first name." He said, with a wink.

"Sorry, Guren. I keep forgetting." Sayuri replied, bashfully.

"It's fine. Now- back to the matter at hand." Guren ordered.

Sayuri nodded, "Of course. I am afraid that until the owner of the power has awakened it, we won't know where it's located."

"I see. Do we have any ideas on what it looks like?" Guren assumed not, but asked any way.

Sayuri smiled, happy that she had some form of good new for him. "Actually we do. We know the full power rests in a foreign object. Like a goblet, a book, or a pendant."

"Good. At least that's something." Guren turned to leave again. "Let me know the moment it's activated." He called, back before he left.

"I promise, I will." Sayuri agreed, saluting him.

 _The power of The Seraph Of The End will be mine_. Guren thought, as he walked.

 **Okay I lied. Oops. Awe well. I hope you enjoyed your little present. I couldn't help myself. You guys are so incredible!**

 **Merry Christmas guys!**

 **Until the next chapter ;)**


	5. Terrors And Lies

"No way! Are you serious? He really fell in?" Yoichi laughed.

"Please don't tell him the story, Mika?" Yuu begged, sitting against his pillow on his bed. Mikaela was sitting at the end of the bed and Yoichi sat on the floor staring up at the other two, with bright eyes. Mika had started a story about something stupid Yuu did when he lived at Ferid's mansion.

"Okay. So in the back garden of Ferid's mansion is a big pond, with a little bridge that leads to a seating area in the middle of the pond..." Mikaela began, completely ignoring his friend begging him not to. "There were a few big rocks in the water of the pond and on one of those rocks was a black cat. It was perfectly content, but mister hero man here decided that it needed saving. Yuu went to the edge to try and grab it. When he did the cat was clearly hissing at him. I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but you know Yuu..."

"He didn't listen, did he?" Yoichi added.

The dark haired boy crossed his arms and huffed them, as Mika continued. "He reached forward and grabbed the cat. As soon as he had it in his arms, it bit his hand. Yuu cried like a little baby. The cat then used it's back legs to push itself free from him. Which unfortunately caused Yuu to lose his balance and fall into the pond." Yoichi burst out laughing. So much so that he was struggling to breath.

"Hey! It's not funny! And I ended up getting really sick from the cold pond water!" Yuichiro scowled.

"Oh yeah. He had pond water _everywhere_. He had to take about five showers that day, and at least twenty more that week." The blonde laughed. He was laughing so hard that he was actually crying.

Yoichi sat up on his knees , his eyes fixed on Mika and a question on his lips, "How did you get him out?" He eagerly asked.

"I had to get Uncle Ferid to fish him out. I tried, but I wasn't big enough or strong enough to lift him out. We were only nine at the time." Mikaela answered. Yuichiro was still huffing with them. "Come'on, Yuu lighten up." He said, hoping his friend would crack a smile.

Yuu turned to face the blonde with a serious look in his eyes. "Why did you call _him_ Uncle Ferid?"

"Because that's what he is to me and Krul."

"He tried to kill us! Or did you forget that?" Yoichi's eyes widened, but he stayed silent.

"I haven't forgotten, but he's different now."

"Same old Mika. Just as naïve and stupid as ever."

His friend's words hurt, but he knew it was coming from a place of pain. "Yuu, what's wrong?"

Miss hearing the question the dark haired boy snapped back, "What's wrong with you!? How can you stand to be around that bastard!?"

"It's not always easy-"

Yuichiro cut him off, "Then how the fuck can you talk about him like he's your family? Apart of _our_ family?"

"Why do you hate him so much!?" Mika screamed. Yes, Ferid did try to kill them, but that was four years ago. And Yuichiro clearly hated him before that. Yuu was hiding something and he was going to find out what. He knew he had his own secrets, but Yuu was keeping the kind of secret that involves him.

"Did I already say!? Because he almost fucking killed you!" Yuichiro screamed. Tears were beginning to pour down his face, this confused the blonde.

This secret was obviously very painful, which was why he shouldn't be carrying it alone. He knew it was hypocritical of him, but he didn't care. He wanted to help his friend- no matter what it made him. "No."

"What?" Yuu whispered.

"That's not it. I know it's not because even before that, you hated him. So... why?" Mika asked.

"This conversation is over." The dark haired boy said, with a warning to his tone. He turned to leave, but Mika moved to grab his wrist. The blonde wasn't done talking about this. The moment his hand touch him, the green eyed boy flinched. Mikaela's eyes widened at the action and before he could ask him about it, Yuu was out the door, slamming it behind him.

The blonde turned to Yoichi, "Where is he going?"

"The usual, when he's like this." He answered, smiling awkwardly in an attempt to reassure his brother's friend.

"He gets this way a lot?"

"Yeah. Especially when Lord Ferid is mentioned. When he sees his name in the papers or hears it on the radio, or television. He goes off on his own, in a mood." The fair haired boy answers. Mika nodded for him to continue. "He normally goes for a walk, light up a cigarette and come home after it. Mom and dad will smell the smoke off him and tell him off, he then denies ever touching one. After that he stays in his room reading. But... when he's really bad..." Yoichi trailed off, worry was evident on his face.

That same worry passed itself onto Mikaela. "What does he do when he's really bad?"

"He gets himself into fights. A couple times we had to rush him to hospital-" Before he can finish the blonde rushes for the door, not bothering to grab his coat. "Wait, Mika. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find him, before he gets himself hurt." With that he was out the door.

"I thought you were stopping?" The purple haired boy sang. "After all you are just a kid. I really shouldn't selling you these."

"Fuck up, Lacus! I'm sixteen years old, I'm not a kid! And you never had a problem selling me cigarettes before." Yuichiro snapped.

"I guess my conscience is eating me a little today." Lacus smiled.

"What conscience?" Yuu retorted.

Lacus slaps his hand on his heart. "Ouch, Yuu. That hurt." The dark haired boy just grumbled. Lacus studies him. "You seem a little more worked up tonight. What's eating you?"

"Why do you care? I have the money. If you won't sell it to me, I'll get it from someone else. You're not the only dealer in Shinjuku!" He then turns to leave, but Lacus grabs his wrist.

"Okay, okay. Here." The purple haired guy holds out a packet of cigarettes.

Yuu shakes his head. "I want the other stuff- the green ones."

Lacus' red eyes widen. "You know the green ones are marijuana, right?"

"You think I don't know what I'm asking for. Are you going to sell them or what?" Yuu was getting frustrated. He was desperate for a fix, something- anything to drown out the memories. And tonight he really didn't feel like turning up home black and blue. He especially didn't want Mikaela to see him like that.

"Okay here." Lacus hands him a normal looking packet of cigarettes, but inside is a dozen rolled up joints. Yuu hands him the money and leaves, without so much as a thank you.

Lacus just shrugs the whole exchange of and goes to meet back up at the party he was at with some friends.

Yuichiro started walking back in the direction of his house. He was about to light up a joint, but upon hear his name being called he quickly stuffed it back in his coat pocket. "Yuichiro! Wait up!" Mikaela called, running to catch up with his friend.

"What is it, Mikaela?" Yuu groaned, refusing to look him the face.

"Yuu, would you stop!? I'm sorry I pushed you about Ferid, just please talk to me." The blonde begged, clutching his stomach. Being cold blooded the cold effected him that much more. Because Mika had forgotten his coat the intensity of the cold was making him feel ill. It was making him thirsty for blood, so much so it was painful.

"I am talking dummy-" Yuu's retort was interrupted by the sound of violent coughing. "M-mika?" His green eyes widened when he turned around to see the blonde on his knees coughing up blood. He rushed to the other's side. "Mika, are you sick or something?"

The blonde shook his head. "No it's just the cold. I guess I can't handle the cold as well as I thought." Mika laughed slightly as he said it, in an attempt to reassure his friend.

"Don't lie to me-"

"You hypocrite!" _Cough_. _Cough_. _Cough_. A little more blood was sprayed in the snow, turning it into crimson ice. "You're lying about things. Important things."

"I'm not lying. I'm just not telling you anything."

"Don't be smart with me. You know what I mean. By not telling me stuff you may as well be lying." The blonde coughs up a lot of blood this time.

"Would you just shut up already!" Yuu snappped, putting his coat Mika. "Come'on let's get you home." He then got his friend on his back and carried him home. "Shit, you're freezing Mika. No wonder you're sick. What were you thinking coming out with out a coat?"

"I wasn't." Mika answered, weakly.

"That's for sure."

"I was too concerned with making sure you did hurt yourself." The blonde gripped tightly around Yuichiro's shoulders, as he was carried.

"Why would I do a dumb-ass thing like that?"

"Getting into a fight."

"Like that's any of your business!"

"It is my business. We're family." The blonde would have hit him, but his body wouldn't let him.

"You don't have to know everything, Mikaela." Yuu answered, as he stepped into his home.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, his Mom was straight on his case. "Yuichiro Saotome! Where the hell were you!? I swear if you got in another fight-" Her yelling was cut off when she noticed a very pale looking blonde on his back. Her angry face turned into one of concern. "Is your friend okay?"

"Yeah. He's just tired. I'm going to take him upstairs." His Mom smiled and nodded. She was happy to see her son wasn't battered and bruised, and he didn't smell of smoke.

Yuichiro carried his friend up to his room and lay him down on his bed. "I'm going to get some more blankets and a hot water bottle. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mikaela sat up on the bed and just nodded in response. The moment Yuu was out of the room he jumped to the floor and crawled over to his backpack. He took a blood vial out of it and quietly creped across the hall to the bathroom. He then locked the door and sat against it, with his arm handing over one leg. He sighed rolling up his sleeve to see a variation of cuts on his arm and sighs. Mika then throws down the vial of Krul's blood. Instantly the cuts heal over so perfectly, it's like they were never there. Now that Yuu was back in his life, that's something he vowed he'd never need to do such a thing again. However he wasn't going to let Yuu find out about his past either. "If he can have secrets then so can I." He said to himself.

"Hey? Mika?" Yuichiro called.

"Uh... I'm just in the bathroom. I'm coming out now." He replied, flushing the toilet to make it seem that he was actually using it. Mika then place the empty vial in his jeans pocket and walked back to his friends bedroom.

The blonde crawled into the bed and curled into the heat. Yuu laid down beside him. Knowing there was a big thunderstorm on it way, he cuddled up to Mika. "Good night, Mika."

"Good night, Yuu." The pair instantly fell asleep in each others embrace.

 _It was few days after it all happened. I refused to drink human blood and at this point the thirst hurt so bad, I thought I was going to die. I was actually counting on it. I didn't care whether it was directly from a human or not. I would not drink human blood. I had locked myself away in my room, and wasn't answering anyone. Yuichiro was gone and I was a monster. Both those realities caused me to fall into a deep depression._

" _Mikaela! Open the door already! If you keep starving yourself like this, you're going to die." Krul shouted, banging hard on my bedroom door._

" _That's the point! Now piss off!" I retorted._

" _Don't tell me to piss off!" She screamed back, successfully kicking the door in. She then walked straight over to me with a blood bag in hand. "Drink it!" She demanded._

" _No! I won't!" I screamed back, pulling on my blonde hair._

" _I'm not going to let you kill yourself like this!"_

" _Well too bad, because I won't drink human blood." I grumbled, turning away from her. She walked around to meet my face and shoved the blood bag in it. "I said I won't fucking drink it!" I smacked the bag out of her hand and it hit my bed hard, bursting open. It covered my bed with blood. The smell was so strong that I jumped off the bed, hitting a wall. I collapsed to the ground, roaring in pain. Had it not been for the agony I was already in, I know she would have slapped me._

 _The pink haired girl moved straight to my side. "Fine. If you won't drink human blood. Then you will have to drink mine." Krul then walked out of the room, only to return a couple minutes later with a knife in her hand. She then sat in front of me and used the knife to cut her underarm. She then held it out for me. I shook my head. "Drink it!" She ordered. Again I refused, but then her blood began to drip onto the floor and I couldn't contain my thirst any longer. I grabbed Krul's arm and bit down. She didn't even flinch. She just smiled and patted my head. "Good boy, Mika. Welcome back."_

 _I hated myself for giving in. However I'm glad now. If I had died, I would have never been reunited with Yuu._

A roar of thunder scared Mikaela awake. The moment he did he was wrapped up in a pair of comforting arms. "It's okay. It's only thunder, you're safe. I won't let anything bad happen to you again." Yuichiro consoled.

"What- what time is it?" Mika asked, trembling a little from the thunder.

"Around 3am. That was the last of the storm. It's kind of familiar, huh?"

"Yeah, painfully so." The blonde sighed. "I know this isn't that same night, but just to be safe... I am not leaving this room."

Yuu let out a childish whine. "But I wanted to dance outside with you." He said teasingly, in hopes of getting his friend to smile like he used to. To no avail.

"Are you crazy!? I'm not going outside at this time and I'm certainly not going to dance." Mika grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Alright, we won't dance outside." Yuu said, with a grin. He then reached out and grabbed Mikaela's hands. He pulled him from the bed, onto his feet. "We'll dance in here instead."

"What? Why?" The blonde tried to protest, but half heartedly. He was pulled closer to the other, the dark haired boys arms slide around his waist. Once Mika was done protesting, they began to dance. "Yuu your such an idiot. There's no music, we're dancing to no music."

"Okay." Yuu pulls out from the others embrace, making Mika wish he hadn't. Yuichiro walked over to a CD player and hit play. A song instantly filled the room, but something about the song caught the blonde's attention.

The song is Yuichiro's favourite. One that he always felt was for Mikaela. One he never thought would receive an answer. The blonde was then pulled back into his dear friends arms. And they began to dance.

Mika paid no attention to their movements. His thoughts were fixed on the song lyrics. He could swear he had heard them before. And then it clicked, this is the song his own was responding to. Without even knowing it the pair had been communicating in their four years apart.

The school was holding a board meeting about issues concerning the student. However Guren Ichinose obviously could not care less. Principle Kureto Hiragi cleared his throat to try and get the sleeping man's attention. "If you would be so kind as to pay attention Mr Ichinose, then maybe we could get somewhere with this meeting. Rather than us all being interrupted and distracted by your excessive snoring."

Guren stirred awake, yawning and began looking for the voice that woke him from his pleasant sleep. "Uh... huh? Oh it's only you Kureto. What a disappointment." Guren sighed, yawning as he did.

"What are you complaining about now?" Kureto was a little less than amused by the disruptive man in the room.

"Nothing. I was just hoping it was Shakira waking me so rudely. At least she would have been less irritating."

Kureto shot up from his seat at the head of the meeting table and slammed his hands down on the dark wood surface. "How dare you! I am your superior and you will speak to me with more respect-"

Guren stood up from his own seat, cutting his superior off. He yawned again, patting his hand over his mouth. "I'm done with this boring shit. You can email me all the main points of the meeting." He said as he walked out the door, not stopping to hear a reply.

The purple eyed man didn't get far, before his attention was directed in a new direction. "You fell asleep in another meeting. How you still have a job is beyond me." Leaning against the wall was a man with short, silver hair and enticing blue eyes.

"Shinya. I see you are as weird as always. And it's not my fault the man can put a puppy with a sugar rush to sleep. It's so boring. Also you know as well as I do that Hiragi couldn't fire me, even if he wanted to."

"Yeah, I know." Shinya, chuckled lightly. "Our father would sooner slap him around the head, before he'd allow an Ichinose. You really have helped your family name and bumping up your own value."

Guren raised an eyebrow at the grinning man's statement. "Did I always say I would when we were kids?" He asked, rhetorically. "Anyway why are you here?"

The silver haired man pretended to be wounded by his old friend's question. "Ouch. That really hurt my feelings, Guren." Shinya's performance earned him a glare. "Okay, okay. I have new from Sayuri. It would appear that The Seraph Of The End will soon be activated. We have been getting a lot of readings indicating that it's power is stirring. It should only be a matter of days."

A devilish smile painted Guren's lips. "Good. Immense power is within our reach." Guren began walking away and Shinya.

"What do you plan to with it once we have it?" Shinya asked, worriedly. Guren had always been a shady character and despite their close friendship he still didn't entirely trust him.

"That is for me to know." Guren bluntly answered. Shinya just stopped mulling over what that meant, as Guren continued to leave the school.

 **I apologise for the wait. I've been busy and distracted. But it's here now. Thanks for all the support.**

 **Until the next chapter ;)**


	6. From Friends Came Something

**I am so sorry this took so long! So much has been going on and I was stuck, but here it is. I hope the next update won't be anywhere near as long as this.**

 **Enjoy =)**

That next morning was a Saturday. Both the blonde and raven haired boy were fast asleep. Yuichiro had his arms tightly around his friend, with his chin resting on top of the blonde mess of hair. Mikaela was comfortably snuggled into the other boy's chest.

Suddenly the bedroom door was thrown open by a very excitedly, hyper looking Yoichi. Completely oblivious to the pair laying comfortably in bed, the fair haired boy pounced on them. "Guess where we are going today?!" He screamed, bouncing up and down.

"Aaahh... Yoichi calm down! Your going to hurt someone." Yuichiro scolded.

The hyper boy stepped off the bed and noticed the blonde mess of hair beside his brother. The moment he did a mocking grin made it's way across his face. "What were you two doing last night?"

It took the dark haired boy a few minutes to gather what his brother was implying. Upon realising it a deep blush tainted his cheeks. "N-nothing. There was a thunderstorm and Mika is scared of them so I cuddled him to help him fall asleep." The blonde in question started mumbling something while still fast asleep.

Yoichi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's all? Are you sure you didn't do _it_?"

"No. Of course not. I'm not-"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." His brother interrupted. "It would explain why you never had any interest in dating girls and why you so easily shot down Shinoa every time she tried to throw herself at you."

Yuu gave his brother a confused expression as the sleeping blonde shifted in his arms. "Shinoa never threw herself at me?.."

Yoichi burst out laughing. "Guren was right. You really are an idiot."

Yuichiro was about to retort, but stopped himself upon seeing Mikaela open his blue eyes. "Morning." The blonde yawned, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

Yoichi was about to blurt out what he and Yuu were just discussing, but a glare from his brother made him rethink his words. "Not much. Mom and Dad are taking the three of us out today." He smiled.

"Where to?" Mika smiled.

"To the cinema!" Yoichi screamed, smiling back at the blonde. "I will leave you two to get dressed. Be ready to leave in forty five minutes." With that the fair haired boy left and closed the door behind him.

Mikaela shuffled about so that he was looking up at his old friend. "Good morning." He smiled.

The dark haired boy couldn't help but return his friend's sleepy smile. "Good morning, Mika. You certainly slept well."

"I did. It was the most peaceful nights sleep I have had in years." The blonde answered.

Yuichiro slipped out of bed and started walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You can have one after me."

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" Mika whined, pulling the sad face of a toddler.

"Nope." Yuu bluntly answered and closed the bathroom door, stepping into the shower.

The blonde huffed at the blunt reply and dragged himself out of bed. He had heard Yuu and Yoichi's conversation. Although it made his heart flutter, the thought of a romantic relationship with anyone terrified him. He knew the day would come when he would have to drink blood from a human. What if that day comes and he can't control his thirst? What if he kills someone? What if he kills Yuichiro? He had to shake that last thought out of his head. He can't let that happen. He won't let it happen.

About ten minutes later Yuu walked out of the bathroom dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans. Mikaela was already dressed in a Linkin Park shirt and black jeans. "Aren't you going to get a shower?" Yuu asked, his friend.

"Nah. I'm okay. I had one yesterday before school and we're only going to the cinema." Mika replied, passively.

Yuu could sense a sudden shift in Mika's aura, but he didn't want to intrude and push the blonde away. So he let it slide for now. "Alright. We should head downstairs and get some form of breakfast. I'm starving." Yuichiro said, leading the way downstairs. "What do you want Mika?"

"I'm fine with just a coffee."

"Are you sure?" The dark haired boy shot the blonde a concerned look.

"Yeah. If I am going to be filling up on popcorn, I want to have room for it." Mikaela forced a weak smile, to reassure his friend.

"I suppose that's true." Yuu pours two cups of coffee and hands one to Mika. The blonde drinks it gratefully, washing out his cup when he is done.

A few minutes later Mr Saotome walks into the kitchen. "Are you boys ready?" He asked, holding his hand out for Mika to shake. "You must be Mikaela. I'm Naoki Saotome, but you can call me Naoki. It's a pleasure to meet you my boy."

The blonde shook Naoki's hand, smiling politely. "It's nice to meet you too, Sir. Thank you for having me in your home and for this trip to the cinema. You really don't have to."

"Nonsense. It's no trouble at all. A friend of Yuu and Yoichi is a friend of the family and we take care of our own here." Naoki smiled, trying to reassure the blonde.

Mikaela simply nodded and smiled. Mr Saotome then lead the way out to the car. Naoki got in the drivers seat, Mrs Saotome in the passenger seat and Yoichi, Mikaela and Yuichiro in the back.

They arrived at the movie theatre and Mr Saotome paid for the tickets. Not really sure what to do in a social situation like this Mikalea followed the family nervously, staying silent.

When they get to the screen, Mikaela sits at the end and Yuichiro sits beside him. Mr and Mrs Saotome sit in the row in front, and Yoichi sits with his parents. The movie starts and everyone's attention is on the screen.

With everyone distracted by the screen, Yuu take advantage of the situation and leans in to whisper in the anxious looking blonde's ear, "Mika, are you okay?"

Feeling completely off guard Mika stutters out his response, "Y-yeah." He takes a steadying breath before continuing. "This is my first time going out anywhere like this. I guess I'm just a little nervous, because I don't know how I'm supposed to be in these situations."

Without thinking about it Yuu takes a hold of Mika's slightly shaking hand. "Just be yourself. Be Mikaela. You don't have to be anything else." The dark haired boy smile, to reassure his friend.

Mika's blue eyes smiled. "Thank you." The two boys then turned to watch the movie, not letting go of each other's hands.

While the two friends are engrossed in the movie. Yoichi turns around in his seat to tell them something about a character, but doesn't upon seeing the pair holding hands. The hazel eyed boy turns back around in his seat and smiles.

The movie ends and the moment the lights go up Mikaela quickly releases Yuu's hand causing them both to inwardly frown. Mika stretches out his arms and Yoichi jumps up from his seat. "That was a great movie." Yoichi exclaimed.

"Pff... No way. It was a total rom-com." Yuu retorted.

"That's my point." Yoichi winked, knowingly at his brother. "So romantic."

The dark haired raised an eyebrow at his brother's implication. "Whatever. I'm starving can we go and get food?" Yuu asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"How about we go get some pizza?" Naoki Saotome suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Yuichiro answers, already walking out of the theatre towards the car. Not really sure what else to do, Mikaela followed his friend.

As Yoichi and his parents also approached the car, the fair haired boy sparked and idea. "Mom, dad?" Yoichi began and his parents turned to face him. Yuu and Mika watched as well. "I don't think Yuichiro and Mikaela want to have dinner with us..." The blonde was about to retort, but Yoichi motioned his hand to let him finish. "Maybe we should let them go into town and we can go get pizza." Of course Yoichi was up to something with this suggestion. He was hoping that if the pair had some time to be alone, they may realise that they feel more than friendship towards each other.

As luck would have it Naoki knew his son like the back of his hand, and he knew exactly what his son was up to. "You know what?... I think you're right, Yoichi." Mr Saotome smiled, knowingly. He then pull some money out of his wallet and handed it to Yuu. "You two boys have fun." With that said, Yoichi and his parents got in the car and drove off.

"Where to now?" The blonde asked his friend.

Yuu started walking and Mika followed. "Now we get food. There's a diner not too far from here." He replied, leading the way.

The pair enter the diner and sit down at a booth. The waiter came and Yuichiro ordered a cheese burger, fries and a coke. Mikaela ordered a plain hot dog and a black coffee. Once the waiter had left the two boys sat in a comfortable silence.

Mika studied Yuu as he clasped his hand on something around his neck. On closer inspection the blonde recognised the thing in his friends grip to be the pendant he had given him for his eight birthday. This made Mika smile. "I see you still wear it. Even after eight years."

Yuu smiled back. "Of course I still wear it. It was from you, Mika. It was all I had left of you. I never it off."

The waiter arrived with their orders and they began eating. Yuichiro devoured his, while Mikaela ate only half of his hot dog and finished off his coffee.

This concerned Yuu. Mika was thin and pale. He was terrified that his friend was sick with an eating disorder or something. Why else would he pick at his food? Why else would he be so pale and thin?

Against Yuu's protests, Mika paid for the meals and they left the diner. As they walked through the park Yuichiro sat down on a familiar bench. Mika sat beside him. "What's wrong, Yuu?" He asked his friend.

"Mika, are you sick?" The blonde froze at the sudden question. _Did he figure it out? Had Yuu worked out what he is?... That he is a vampire._ These were the thoughts coursing through Mika's head. Yuu picked up on his sudden panic. "What I mean is, do you have an eating disorder?" His green eyes pierced, blue with concern.

Mikaela breathed a sigh of relief. "No, of course not. I just wasn't overly hungry today." He answered, truthfully. He wasn't very hungry or thirsty today. Luckily Yuu could tell that Mika was telling the truth and let the matter drop.

"Oh. There is somewhere I want to take you." Yuu said excitedly, grabbing his friend's hand and dragging him off the bench and out of the park.

"Where is it you're taking me?" Mika asked, keeping a tight grip on the other's hand. The action caught him off guard, but he liked it. He didn't want Yuu to let go.

"It's a surprise." Yuu smiled. They were nearing a house that Yuu knew all too well. The closer they got the more Mikaela realised there was music coming from the house and then it clicked. The blonde abruptly stopped, hesitantly letting go of Yuichiro's hand. "What's wrong, Mika?" He asked, softly.

"You're taking me to a house party?!" The blonde responded, anxiously. He wasn't good in social situations, because he never had to be. He could handle being around Yuu and his friends, mostly because Yuu was there, but a house party. With so many people, alcohol and other things...

"Yes." Yuichiro took hold of Mika's hand again and pushed a stray bit of his blonde hair out of his face. "But don't worry. I will be right beside you the entire time. I won't leave you again... I promise."

Mikaela melted into Yuichiro's touch and without think about it, he closed the gap and kissed his lips. At first Yuu was caught off guard, but the moment his mind had registered what was happening, he kissed back. When they finally broke apart, the two boys simply walked hand in hand towards the party... smiling.

"So who's house is this anyway?" Mika asked, as they walked up the drive way and in through the front door.

"It's Lacus'"

"Lacus? I know that name from somewhere-"

"Mika!" A familiar pink haired girl screamed, jumping on the blonde.

"What are you doing here, Krul?" Mikaela asked.

"What am I doing here?.." She began, climbing off him. "What are you doing here? You hate social gatherings, never mind a party." His sister answered.

"I'm trying something different." Mika said, dismissively.

It was then Krul noticed the two friends holding hands. However she knew better than to say anything, so she just smiled at them both knowingly. "I'm glad to see you're finally getting out and having fun, Mika. Well I gotta run Lacus and Rene are looking for me.

 **Until the next chapter ;)**


End file.
